Doom, Doom, Doom!
by Newenglander
Summary: Dib comes home to find a new babysitter: a tall, oddly shaped woman with a strange affinity for pizza bagels. "My name is Miyuki, young one," she says with a doll like smile and a soothing voice...enjoy this WONDERFUL commission from Exilo, whom you can find on DA and FA. Contains Vore, Unbirth elements.


**Doom, Doom, DOOM!**

Dib was all too happy when the bell finally rang and Dib was able to walk out the doors of the Skool, free of the horrible building and people inside for another few hours. It had been another day of dealing with plebian bullies, ignorant teachers, and worst of all, Zim. Dib knew it was futile, but had spent still another day trying to convince someone, anyone, that Zim was an alien. With his green skin, lack of ears, and obviously alien dictation, it should have been easy. He got a dodge ball to the head (thrown by one of his own team) for his troubles, and raucous comments from the students the rest of the day.

He felt lethargic as he walked back to his home, moving slowly and with little purpose. That suited Gaz just fine, who was walking alongside him, busily tapping at the buttons on her latest Piggy Knight game. All he really had to do was make sure she didn't go wandering into the street, not that their father would probably mind all that much. Not that Gaz would care either, actually. But he was a good brother, or at least a brother, so he kept her from getting hit by a vehicle.

"Hey dad, we're home," Dib said as he stepped through the door. Gaz shoved past him and settled on her usual spot on the couch, never failing to press the appropriate buttons to get closer to the next level of her game. "Dad?" Dib shouted as he walked past his sister and into the kitchen. It was there that he found someone, but not his father.

The intruder to his house stood an impressive six feet in height, though was presently bent over an oven, reaching her long arms inside and removing a pan of sweet smelling pizza bagels from the baking heat. Standing back up, the new woman turned around and finally noticed Dib standing awkwardly in the threshold, having come to a staunch stop when he noticed her. This woman was dark skinned, with black hair spilling out of her crown and running down her back. Her eyes, oddly enough, were a rich shade of sapphire that seemed unusual considering her otherwise dark complexion.

"Greetings young one. You are Dib, yes?"

Nervous, Dib took a step back. Perhaps sensing the anxiety, the strange woman took a step forward, and presented the tray of tasty smelling pizza bagels to the youth. "Hungry?"

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

The strange woman smiled. It was a pleasant smile, if a bit practiced, a bit fake. And, now that Dib stared, her face didn't quite fit right. The pull in the corners of her mouth from her smile made her eyes tug strangely. Yet there was just something about how warm and friendly the smile was that put Dib at ease. "My name is Miyuki, young one. I have been tasked by your progenitor to administer proper nutrients and assure you lay in your bed at a reasonable time. Have no fear. I am an old friend of your progenitor, and should therefore be trusted without question. Hungry?" Once again, the pan of pizza bagels was presented to him.

Dib sighed. "So what world shaking invention is my father occupied with now? The nuclear powered toaster, the lemon grenades, or has he had a break through with the moon rocks?" Without snatching one of the tasty treats off the pan, Dib turned on his heels and walked into living room, where he plopped down and sat on the couch, the opposite side of where Gaz was. Examining the pizza bagels, Miyuki lifted the pan above her head and spread her jaws to an unnatural extent. Tilting the pan, she allowed the savory treats to plop down onto her tongue before they disappeared into the black void of her throat. A soft pat on her stomach marked their landing.

With a certain inhuman grace; an odd, indiscernible waltz to her steps, Miyuki followed after Dib. Dib was sitting on the left side of the couch, and Gaz on the right. There was not enough room for Miyuki, even with how slim and slender her odd shape was. She solved the problem by picking Gaz up by the head and depositing her on the floor. Gaz hardly seemed bothered by the movement. She was far too deep in her game to be bothered by anything other than her character's power level and the batteries. The spot vacated, Miyuki sat down beside Dib. Her torso was skinny to a disturbing extent, though widened at her chest to imply she was indeed a woman, and her hips at least had some weight. Her biceps were similarly scrawny, but her hands widened at the wrists.

"Are you not hungry, Dibbun?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not."

Miyuki's head rolled to her side, as if attempting to better examine the young boy sitting beside her. "Does something bother you, Dibbun?"

"You mean **aside** from the fact that my dad is apathetic, my classmates are idiots, and… oh yeah, there's a genocidal alien living down the street." Sighing angrily, Dib rolled to his side and rested his head up against the arm of the couch. A soft poke at his navel caused him to open his eyes again and stare into the blue and brown of Miyuki's face.

"Tell me more about this alien down the street."

Dib sighed lowly. "His name is Zim. The green skin and lack of ears should be enough to tip everyone off, but _nooooo_. Heck, sometimes he forgets his toupee and contacts and that still isn't enough."

"Surrounded by idiots, you would say?"

" _Pfft_ , that doesn't even begin to cover it."

His nose twitched as a baked aroma reached out and touched him. He opened his eyes to see a pizza bagel presented on one of Miyuki's delicate hands. He noticed Miyuki lacked the proper number of fingers, only possessing her index and middle. By the scars dotting over her palm, he assumed she had lost them in some accident. That might explain the oddness of her face. He had seen rubber skin on burn victims, and he made a mental note not to inquire about any of it. "Pizza bagel?" she asked.

With a defeated sigh, Dib took the treat and popped it into his mouth. Leaning back and chewing thoughtfully, he found the warm, greasy flavor vaguely pleasant, especially after the day he had been having. He had missed lunch after someone threw a rubber piggy at his head and he was knocked; face first, into his mashed potatoes. Gulping the pizza bagel down, he closed his eyes, brain already working so hard to forget all that had happened.

"There are few things on this world that can alleviate stress like a pizza bagel," Miyuki said softly. "I used to be well loved. I used to be respected. But then I was tossed out. I found pizza bagels were **all** that helped. Surrounded by idiots, who cannot comprehend what you do, it threatens to break you down, piece by piece. But there are always pizza bagels."

After a pause, Miyuki produced another treat, seemingly from nowhere. "Still hungry?"

With a low sigh, Dib took the offered bagel and popped it into his mouth. He expected Miyuki to wander off after that, but she stayed there, and when he started to doze off from the exhaustion of the day, she lifted him into her arms and brought him to bed.

...

...

...

...Zim wasn't in school the following day. Dib did wonder about that, and spent most of the class, taught by Ms. Bitters, staring at the conspicuously empty seat.

"Hey, where's Zim?" someone asked.

"Huh? I don't know."

When the bell rang and he was finally free, Dib made the slow walk back to his home. On his way, he passed by Zim's house. He was smart enough not to step past the threshold, lest he be attacked by those accursed gnome sentries, so he just leaned against the fencing and stared. When the front door opened, he expected Zim to come out to greet him, but instead that green dog stepped onto the grass. After displaying some impressing break dancing skills, he wandered back inside. Accepting Zim was not home, Dib nervously rubbed his stomach. The last time Zim had been absent from Skool, Dib had lost control of his arms and had diarrhea for the week following. That was not something he wanted to repeat.

The alluring aroma of pizza bagels touched his nose as he opened the door to his house and stepped inside. Gaz was already on the couch, playing on her perpetually possessed Game Station, though by the greasy stain on her lips she must have taken a break to eat something. Dib sat down beside her and relaxed. Miyuki came forward, carrying a pan of fresh pizza bagels, still smoking from their time in the oven and smelling quite marvelous to Dib's nose.

"How was your day?" Miyuki asked.

Dib casually took one of the pizza bagels off the pan and popped it into his mouth. It was still hot, and burned some of the flesh on his tongue and the skin of his cheeks, but he chewed as best he could and swallowed it down.

"The idiots again, Dibbun?" she asked.

"That doesn't even **begin** to cover it. And Zim wasn't in school today."

"The green child," Miyuki said. "The alien, you suspect. The Irken."

"I don't **suspect** anything!" Dib nearly screamed. He sat up and leapt off the couch before stomping off. "If someone would just believe me. If someone would just listen to me…"

Long, slender arms wrapped around his middle. He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground and the firm weight of the woman behind him embracing him. He dangled for a moment or two before spreading his arms and landing back on the ground. Miyuki, who was now behind him, simply stared at him nonchalantly. " **I** believe you." she said with a soft smile on her lips. That tightness on her faux face just made him feel angry for some reason, and he stomped to his room and locked the door behind him.

For the second day in a row, Zim wasn't in school. Dib's day was spent staring at the seat, mocking him with its emptiness. Claiming there was a pencil lodged in his rectum, he managed to get excused to go to the nurse, and from there scurried out of the Skool. Zim's house was his destination, and standing outside the fence, he stared. The lawn gnomes stared right back at him, following his movements no matter how small and subtle. He tried throwing a stick into the middle of the yawn, and that occupied the gnomes' attention until they shot it into ash with the lasers produced from their eyes. The strange green dog kept popping up in the windows to stare at Dib as well. When it came out and offered him a cup of tacos, he finally decided to go back home.

The scent of toasted bread, cheese, and tomato sauce was there to greet him. He plopped himself onto the couch and tried to relax. A few moments later, Miyuki appeared and presented a plateful of the pizza bagels. Sighing, Dib snatched one up and stuffed it past his lips. Perhaps taking that as an invitation, Miyuki carefully sat down on the couch beside him.

"Another long day, my Dibbuns?" Miyuki asked.

"That doesn't even begin to explain it. Zim is up to something, and if someone else would just believe me-"

"I **believe** you, Dibbun," Miyuki interrupted.

"Pfft, for all the good that does me. My father is a scientist. He's supposed to question the realm of reality, and yet if I bring this stuff to him-"

"Perhaps your progenitor's skepticism is born of great trauma from his past..." she said suddenly. "Perhaps an alien came to him when he was young, and even provided DNA for one of his cloning experiments, but all too quickly, she was summoned away, leaving him alone, and the only way to maintain his sanity and his heart was to strictly deny the existence of anything other than man, so now he can only refute your assertions aliens exist to maintain some semblance of his emotional stability."

Dib looked up at the towering woman, and the rather sad expression worn on her dull, almost doll like features. "What are you-?"

Words were cut short as Miyuki took hold of him with her long arms and pulled him into a tight squeeze. Suddenly his world was only the pronounced chest of the oddly shaped woman, the cyan blue of her shirt filling his vision, and the odd smell of pizza bagels filtered into his nose. He spent a moment just relaxing there, his world filled with Miyuki, until she took him under the arms and lifted him so she held him at arm's length. "Oh, that reminds me, Dibbun. I have a special surprise." Miyuki stood up and, still holding Dib at arm's length, began to walk through the house. He wiggled, hoping to break the tight squeeze of the two fingered hand, but despite her scrawny appendages, she proved surprisingly strong. Eventually realizing he was uncomfortable, she set Dib down on the ground gestured for him to follow.

He was brought to his own bedroom, distinguished from Gaz' by the blue paint on the walls, rather than magenta. Once again, Miyuki picked him up under the arms and rather unceremoniously dropped him onto his bed. "Stay, young one. No matter what transpires, stay."

With her usual odd movements, Miyuki almost slithered to a large bust of Professor Membrane. Dib tensed at that, staring at her, and his heart practically sank as she easily flipped the statue's head up, revealing a small red button concealed in the neck. One of her long, slender fingers pressed the button. All around them, Dib's room suddenly changed. A poster professing "Professor Membrane is my Hero" swapped for a chart detailing alien sightings through the continental United States. His desk, usually clustered by school notebooks and binders, was swallowed up by the ground, and instead a more professional table, dominated by beakers and vials swept out from an opening in the wall. Most impressively, a massive vat, almost as tall as Miyuki, rose up from the ground and settled in one of the corners of Dib's bedroom. If he were paying closer attention, he would have noticed a familiar alien floating in the preserving fluids, but his only thought was that Miyuki had so easily discovered his most closely guarded secret.

"I… I can explain," he said.

"You need only mention your progenitor and all is made clear," Miyuki said. "It was his magnificent intellect that first **drew** me to him." With her slithering manner, Miyuki approached the vast vial that held the familiar Irken. Her two fingers stroked the durable glass, leaving scratches in the visage. Clenching her hand into a fist, she thrust it forward. The glass shattered under the impact, and the fluids spilled out. Dib instinctively pulled his legs closer to his chest even though the elevation of the bed would keep his shoes dry. With impressive grace and dexterity, Miyuki snatched Zim before he hit the ground on the tide of fluids spilling out. Holding him at arm's length, Miyuki brought him closer, and dangled him before Dib, who stared, awestruck. With almost disdain, Miyuki dropped the Irken to the ground.

"I caught him yesterday attempting to install a small nuclear explosive in your garbage can. If you opened it, it would have detonated with a yield of seven megatons. Apparently, it did not occur to Zim that he would have obliterated himself."

Still barely conscious from his extended time in the preservation tank, Zim squirmed on the ground like a worm until Miyuki dropped one of her feet onto his spine, sending a repulsive crackle through the room.

"But Zim was never the _brightest_ Irken in the armada. In fact, he was almost responsible for my death. Sometime after I met your father, I was called back to my home planet to serve as one of the Tallest. My reign did not end well, but what can be expected when Zim is involved in something?"

Dib pulled his legs closer to his chest in a defensive manner. "Y-you're an alien."

"Honestly Dibbun, I thought you were smart enough to have realized. Your sister has already deduced my identity, but so long as I provide her batteries and pizza bagels, she is not bothered."

With two delicate fingers, Miyuki plucked one of her eyes out of the socket. Revealed behind the faux eyeball was a massive blue orb. By the white glisten, Dib could almost tell the eye was focused on him. The other faux eye followed, and then Miyuki took hold of her cheek and gave it a sharp, stretchy pull. The brown skin that had covered her face distorted to a revolting extent before, under immense stress, it snapped and revealed the lime green skin beneath. Both of Miyuki's eyes focused Dib, and her lips pulled into the smallest of smiles.

Dib was not nearly so pleased and attempted to scoot over his bed, getting farther away from the revealed alien. When he reached the edge of the bed, he fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Before he could recover, Miyuki was there, and gathered him up into her long, slender arms. He expected her to bite a chunk out of his skull, or stab her long claws into his chest and steal his life force. Instead, she slithered back to his bed and carefully placed him down on the soft cushion.

Coughing translucent blue fluid, Zim was finally starting to come to. Before he could rise off his hands and knees and get to his feet, strong fingers wrapped around his thin neck and hoisted him up so he dangled ominously before the grinning visage of Miyuki. Her lips parted, first, revealing the razor sharp teeth just past the thin, green lips, like a mawful of polished white needles. A red tongue, shaped jagged like a cackling lightning bolt, stretched forward and brushed up Zim's cheek, finally alerting him to what was happening.

"Gaahhhh! Unhand me, foul beast, lest you face the wrath of the Almighty Tallest!"

Miyuki grinned ever wider, displaying just how frighteningly her smile could become, and suddenly Dib was so happy she had never looked at him quite like that. She muttered only a few words, four to be exact:

" _I_ _am_ _the Tallest."_

Zim's head was suddenly stuffed past the long, white, stalagmite teeth. His cheek plopped onto the serpentine tongue that quickly and efficiently coiled around his large head to keep him secure. His protests, and there were a lot, were muffled as Miyuki closed her lips snuggly around Zim's throat. The only indication of his screams after that was the vibration of Miyuki's cheeks rippling, like the surface of a calm lake disturbed by a thrown stone. Her jaws parted wide and his screams were suddenly able to escape the tightness of the mouth, only for the jaws to close again and bite down on his pectorals.

From his place on the bed, Dib could do little more than stare as his new babysitter devoured his arch nemesis in a way that could only be described as ghastly, vulgar, and yet strangely fascinating. Grimly, it reminded him of the time someone in the class introduced Mr. Squeaky to Ms. Hiss. As Zim's head slipped into the black of Miyuki's throat and his features pressed out of the green skin of her neck, his screams caused the flesh to slap and vibrate. Dib could only stare, transfixed. Zim's hands were outside the maw and snatching at the air in a desperate attempt at finding something to grab hold of. Miyuki's long, slender fingers grabbed his arms and pushed them to the center of his body. Shaping him into an easy to consume pillar, she suddenly stuffed him harder into the fleshy tunnel, which smelled faintly of the countless pizza bagels she had consumed during the afternoon. Her tongue stretched forward and brushed over his body before slipping between Zim's stubby, furiously kicking legs. She used the pressure she could apply to his crotch to push him another few precious inches into her awaiting maw.

Miyuki's blue eyes swayed to Dib, who had yet to move. That was a relief. She wasn't entirely sure she could chase him down with an Irken kicking and screaming halfway inside her maw. Besides, with how long Zim had pestered him, she hoped he might enjoy the show. That was the reason she hadn't simply consumed Zim the prior day. Eyes now slightly squeezed in a show of enjoyment, Miyuki gulped harder. Zim's arms were forced to his side by the squeeze of her flexible cheeks. His face pressed out her neck and his shoulders were now stretching the green skin.

The slender fingers found Zim's kicking feet and squeezed his legs together. Placing what remained of her palms on his soles, she gave him a firm shove. Her narrow torso expanded to compensate the girth of the other Irken's head and shoulders. From out of her belly pressed his head, his face fixated into a horrified grin. Her tongue stretched up and wrapped around his desperately kicking feet. With one firm gulp, she drew her victim inside. Her thin torso, previously only as thick as her spinal column, had expanded enough to hold a squirming alien in a fleshy sack. Miyuki happily drummed her long fingers on her belly. Turning slightly, she plopped down onto the bed. The force of her plop caused Dib to bounce into the air, but Miyuki stretched her arms out and caught him. Turning him enough they were facing each other, she pulled him towards her face and very gently rubbed her cheek against him.

"Are you gonna eat _me_?" he asked.

"Of **course** not, Dibbun. I have promised your progenitor I would care for you, and an Irken maintains her promises. That is the only reason, I assure you, that I care for you. There is no other reason for my protection."

A low rumble rose up from the pit of her stomach, followed by a subtle shriek: Zim's swan song. It turned Dib green, but some part of him had to admit the careful stroke of Miyuki's clawed hand down his back was almost relaxing. "I will share with you the secrets of my people. I can assure you, I have no love for my own kind, not after what they did to me. I just ask one thing, one favor. Nothing large, young one, but it is a certain… urge I possess, a need. And you can help me, if you like."

Dib tilted his head up and looked into Miyuki's grinning visage. "W-what?"

Miyuki set Dib down and rose to her feet. Due to their difference in height, he was perfectly level with Zim, still pressing his head out of the fleshy sack in a drawn out moan. The face melded back into the main body and rather than boasting any definition, Miyuki's stomach became a simple orb. Occasionally a hand pushed out, but it seemed Zim had suffocated, or been digested, or… Dib decided not to think about it. Gripping her shirt with both hands, Miyuki pulled the stretched fabric off, revealing her green skin beneath. Irken seemed to lack breasts, nipples, or even bellybuttons. She unbuttoned her pants and allowed them to drop to her ankles.

"A-are those common?" he asked, referring to the fleshy wings, pronounced between her long, slender thighs.

"Not quite, Dibbun. I am not a very normal Irken, you see. But that is a tale for another time."

Miyuki carefully sat down on the bed and spread her knees wide apart. The vaginal lips, a slightly darker hue than the rest of her body, spread from the pull of her skin. Slime attached to either wing stretched as far as it could before snapping off. A roll of white rolled out of Miyuki's crotch and made a small blotch on the bed spread beneath them. One of her long, slender fingers stroked up the fleshy wings. The stimulation made them twitch eagerly and a fresh blob rolled out of the lime green tunnel that was barely visible to Dib's leering eyes. A strange, purring sort of noise vibrated out of Miyuki's throat. As she breathed harder, her chest contracted and must have roused Zim from unconsciousness. Once again he pressed his face, though it seemed oddly shaped. Only half his skull was still intact. Where his right eye and part of his skull should have been, there was a massive dent, the green skin dipping into it.

The finger continued to stroke up and down the vaginal lips, occasionally dipping in up to the knuckle. And that purr continued, soft and alluring and enticing Dib to take a nervous step towards the towering Irken. Two fingers suddenly plunged inside her warm, fleshy folds. Using the strength in her hand, she parted her vaginal lips and exposed the long, slick, lime green tunnel to Dib's eyes. The heaviest blobs of white seemed to have ceased, but slick white was still washing the walls.

"Remove your clothing, please."

Dib could do little more than nod his head dumbly as he did as he was told, first kicking off his shoes, then undoing his pants. His shirt gave him a surprising degree of trouble, and he spent a moment or two trying to stretch the neck hole wide enough to get past his larger-than-average head. Only when Miyuki reached down and gripped the rim, and pulled up, did he finally succeed in freeing himself from the oppressive fabric. He plopped back onto his rump, and as he looked forward after blinking several times, he realized his view was the two long legs, meeting at the crotch and the gaping, drooling lips of the Tallest.

"Give me your hand, Dibbun." Miyuki said softly. With a hint of resistance, he did as ordered, and was rather easily hoisted up to his feet. The strength of Miyuki, despite her frail physique, was astonishing and quite frightening, and he suddenly understood, if she wanted to, she could force him to do absolutely anything. Instead, with tender grace, his hand was moved towards the fleshy wings. A blob of white rolled out suddenly and wetted his fingers. His whole hand became drenched as it was pushed past the rim and into the slick tunnel. Without being asked, Dib lifted his other hand and pushed it into the gaping fleshy folds. With such ease, the tunnel parted. He barely had to force the sides apart.

One of Miyuki's hands found the back of his head and gently pushed him towards the slick tunnel. His exhale must have tickled her, for she giggled cutely, and when he looked up at her, he noticed she was smiling with surprising tenderness. Despite the fact she was now green and lacked normal eyes, it was nicer than seeing her with that fake face. "Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I promise no harm will come to you. I just… _need_ this…"

With those words said, Dib's face was pressed into the vaginal lips. Light was instantly and completely cut off as his head filled the entrance. In those moments before his ears were swallowed up, he heard the soft coo of Miyuki. Those changed to the noises of body as his head was more firmly pressed inside. The noises were strange, but not as "alien" as he would have guessed. There was a thump, thump, thump that might have been an Irken's version of a heart, and of course the rush of fluids. There were other noises, goopy sounds made when someone squeezed "gak," and in the distance he heard a rumbling like a chainsaw. He used his hands, pushed forward, to part the slapping flesh of the tunnel, and did what he could to wiggle deeper into the… oddly inviting womb. Feeling light headed, he took his first tentative breath, and found it odd that he could still breathe. He passed it off as a quirk of Irken anatomy, though how it could happen truly and utterly baffled him.

A scream off in the distance drew his attention… the direction Dib assumed was up. Zim's last screams, he guessed. His last pathetic gasps for air as Miyuki's body efficiently broke him down. This wasn't exactly the way he had always envisioned his victory, but he would certainly take it.

On his elbows and wiggling his hips, Dib did his best to "swim" through the slapping flesh tunnel. Moisture seeped through every fleshy pore, lubricating his body and making it easier for him to slide inside. He felt a grip on his ankles, and went more or less limp as Miyuki pushed him deeper and deeper into her. She was so strong, he could hardly believe it, and yet her insides were so large and wide he never felt especially squeezed. Eyes closed (not that he could see anyway), he felt his legs slide into the slapping flesh of the vaginal tract, and the hands on him move to the soles of his feet. It almost tickled as she used a single finger to push him deeper inside the tunnel until he was completely enveloped. Dib pulled his knees up, not because it was too tight, but just because it felt a little better.

Outside, Miyuki carefully reclined a little firmer on the bed. Her long fingers stroked down the stretched green skin of her distended stomach. While Zim was all but gone, she had a new weight inside to please her.

"Miyuki, I need more batteries." Gaz said.

Miyuki turned to her and smiled as best she could. After several attempts, she managed to get to her feet. "Of course, young one. Let me just get my **face** on, and we can go to the store."


End file.
